12 T A N G L E D
by Udin
Summary: Risa has high hopes to join the astrology class at all girl's school, North Lumiere Academy, but gets tangled with the beautiful Ice Queen Satoko Yamahara who teaches her one should never judge a star by its light, even if that light makes you want to slap it dim.


**Author's Note:** I don't remember how this story came to be, ha ha. But I had fun writing it! And yes, I'm still continuing Personal Butler, lol. My writing style isn't very complex (although I hope to keep improving), I know. But I like simplicity and know that most people enjoy fast reading. Also, I like light novel style. lol I hope you have fun reading it and hopefully it put a smile on your face. ^_^

* * *

**DAY ONE**

**This Isn't What The Stars Foretold**

* * *

"North Lumière Academy. I'm finally here."

Risa Harada held fast and steady in front of the academy's tall powerful gates.

The all girl's high school, North Lumière Academy, was famous for its diverse classes which students would be able to choose themselves. There were criminology classes, anthropology classes, culinary classes, sewing classes, even classes dedicated to voice acting.

But the class Risa was vying after was none of those. Yes, she had gone through elementary and middle school with only one goal in her heart.

She balled up her right hand into a fist, her left holding onto her school bag. "After years of studying and helping Riku make lunch boxes in the morning, I've finally arri-ouch!"

A girl had, almost as if carelessly, bumped against Risa's shoulder.

Despite the throbbing pain, Risa held her breath at the female before her.

This girl…looked beautiful. She had icy blue eyes and pale blue hair down to her waist. Her skin looked as smooth and poreless as a baby's and her lips were a soft pale pink. Where the girl walked, she seemed to emit a glow of canvas perfection. Risa had never seen someone this beautiful before.

"Oh," the picture perfect girl said slowly, staring emotionless at Risa.

"H-huh…?" Risa was dazed by her complexion, almost not even hearing her.

"You shouldn't stand there talking to yourself like an idiot. You might bump into someone."

All perfection was lost at that moment, shattered like glass and flattened paper thin by reality.

With a snarky smile and a graceful turn back to the academy, the ice queen left.

Risa stood there, dazed and lost but not like before.

"What…what just happened…?"

Snapping back to reality, her anger meter went over one hundred and she imploded.

"BUT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BUMPED INTO ME!"

Students stared uncertainly at Risa and crept by her, hoping to be unnoticed by the crazy screaming girl. It was morning so no one was prepared to take on a raging bull just yet.

"Calm down, silly."

"Hah?"

Risa was joined by her friend from middle school, Yuna. They had both entered the academy together and were even in the same class, much to their delight. Yuna was Risa's best friend, her partner in crime. They did everything together and trusted each other deeply.

"Why should I calm down, Yuna? That…_girl_!" Risa snarled like a boar ready to charge.

Yuna laughed. Out of the two girls, she was usually the calmest one in any situation. "_That girl_ you just met is Satoko Yamahara, the popular Ice Queen at North Lumière Academy."

"What? That sounds dumb…."

"It's the truth. My older sister who goes here is in the same class as her and she tells me that Satoko stays away from everyone and is extremely rude and distant to anyone who approaches her. Plus she's extremely pretty and smart so she stands out like a sore thumb whether she wants to or not. Therefore, she was nicknamed Ice Queen."

"So she's older? Shouldn't she be more mature then? That idiot…calling _me_ an idiot? Why I should've…!"

"Now, now, let's not blow off our heads over something like this. Come on, Risa! We're at North Lumière Academy now! Our dreams are right before our eyes!"

Risa breathed in and out a few times, doing what Riku, her older twin sister, taught her to do in situations she didn't like. Feeling calmer, she finally smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's enjoy our time here, Yuna!"

The two girls raced toward their future, hand in hand. The black iron gates that guarded the school didn't seem so scary anymore.

* * *

When the general education classes ended, the students would head over to their elected classes. Everyone was limited to four election classes based on scheduling and interest.

Risa wasn't interested in any other class besides the astrology class so that was the only election class she had for the moment. If she wanted more elections, she would only have to inform her homeroom teacher.

"Astrology class is on the third floor in room 3-A," she told herself as she walked quickly up the stairs.

But her eagerness to get to the astrology room caused her foot to slip and her tiny body to come tumbling down like Jack and Jill.

"Eh...?"

Risa braced herself for the fall, squeezing her eyes shut, not even screaming.

_BAM!_

"H-huh…?"

What she had expected to be a hard fall turned out to be a soft landing.

Risa slowly opened her eyes, her head spinning from gravity and heart thumping from the fall. She found arms wrapped around her, and realized someone had caught her before she fell.

"Get off," the person ordered. This voice sounded familiar….

"I-I'm so sorry! I was being-GAH!"

Risa rocketed away from her savoir as soon as she realized who it was.

Satoko Yamahara stared up at Risa with the same cold, distant gaze as before. She was still beautiful as ever but that only served to back up her Ice Queen title.

"Careless?" Satoko finished for Risa. "You seem to like endangering others. How troublesome."

Risa's blood boiled. She fought back the idea of yelling at Satoko, knowing that nothing good would have come from it. She breathed in and out a few times and then tried to smile.

"I really don't. But you seem to like riding your two horses named High and Mighty and that's even worse don't you think?"

Risa silently screamed inside her head, _"I couldn't hold it back!"_ She could only imagine what kind of annoying comeback Satoko would come up with.

Satoko studied Risa carefully, her eyes bearing into the younger girl's. And then to Risa's surprise, she asked, "Are you all right?"

"Huh?"

"Deaf as well?"

"I'm fine! Completely fine!" Risa almost screamed in frustration.

Without another word, Satoko walked up the stairs alone.

Risa stood where she was, holding her hand near her chest. Why had the Ice Queen just asked if Risa was all right? Wasn't she the evil witch like in fairy tales? Were the rumors untrue…?

She shook her head adamantly. No! Risa was sure they were correct. She hadn't interacted with Satoko much but Risa had already seen enough to cement her opinion of her.

"No! Can't get sidetracked! Astrology class is about to start so I better hurry. Remember why you came here, Risa! I'll keep my promise…that's why…."

* * *

Risa's hands shook slightly as she held them together against her chest. Looking at the door that lead to class 3-A, she felt like she hadn't yet melted from her frozen state after being bothered by Satoko that morning. Or maybe she was actually nervous. That was probably it.

"Don't be nervous, Risa. Do your best!" she whispered to herself, nodding once then twice affirmatively.

She stretched out her hand, took hold of the door handle, and turned it, pushing open the door.

No one was there.

The window across from her was open, letting in a gentle breeze that also brought in cherry blossoms. The curtains flapped like wings against the wind.

Risa stepped inside, her footsteps lightly tapping the floor.

"What are you doing here?" said a voice, frightening Risa.

"AAHHH! WHA-OUCH!"

"Hey…."

Risa lay sprawled on the floor, having tripped over herself.

Satoko walked over to her from her seat in the very back. "Why are you always trying to hurt yourself whenever we meet?"

"I-I'm not trying to do anything!" Risa growled, yelling at herself that she should've checked the back of the classroom closer. She tried to lift herself up but a sharp pain inflicted her ankle and she whimpered. She was bleeding on her ankle, the red blood staining her white socks.

For a moment, she couldn't think. She didn't even feel the pain anymore. All she saw was the blood covering her ankle.

Her eyes widened and she could hear her heart beat against her chest. It wasn't beating fast, but for some reason, she could hear it as clear as day, drumming inside her ears and taking over her senses. With each pulse, more blood leaked out.

Time seemed to slow down.

And then….

Like a beacon in the night, _that_ memory came washing ashore, bringing Risa back to her senses. She had to get up and…and bandage herself.

"Ah…." She tried to stand again but couldn't, falling back down.

"Don't get up!" ordered Satoko, her voice rising.

Risa stared up at her in surprise.

Satoko was instantly by her side with a cloth band aid in hand. She had gotten it from her bag.

"H-Hey, don't touch me!" Risa complained.

"Shut up," Satoko said mercilessly. She began wrapping Risa's injured ankle in the cloth fast and with delicate hands. It looked as if she had done this before many times.

Risa, mouth open from wanting to object, slowly silenced herself and let the Ice Queen work her magic.

Even if she didn't like Satoko, Risa couldn't help but think, _"This girl really is beautiful…."_

The way the light shone on her skin, how her long eyelashes made tiny shadows on her cheeks, Satoko was like a doll come to life.

Risa thought about herself and felt suddenly down hearted. She wasn't as pretty or delicate as Satoko….

"There," Satoko announced. "Does it feel okay?"

Risa gently touched her ankle and moved her leg a bit. "Yeah, it feels okay. It doesn't hurt anymore either."

"Your injury wasn't serious although you might feel pressure if you stand right now. It'll disappear soon, though."

"Ah, I see…that's good."

An awkward silence crept between them.

"T-thank you," Risa stuttered, embarrassed she was thanking someone she didn't particularly like.

Satoko looked as if she were about to say something, and then smirked. Her signature look! Risa felt her hairs prickle into spikes.

"Hey, I've had enough of your high and mighty attitude. Just because I'm your junior you think you can treat me any way you want! Well, I've got news for you…!"

Risa began standing, lifting herself up against gravity.

"Just because you're a little pretty doesn't mea-W-WHAAAHH!"

"Hey! No!"

"Aaahh!"

"Gaah!"

Risa's ankle, unable to withstand the pain from standing, gave up. Like two forces come together by gravity, the two girls met and tumbled downward.

"I've had enough of this!" Satoko roared after the dust had cleared. She sat up and grabbed Risa's shoulders with both hands. "Stay away from me you pest! You bring disaster everywhere you go!"

"Ah…ah…y-you…you…" Risa couldn't talk. She couldn't think. She didn't even feel Satoko's hands squeezing her shoulders.

Because in front of her, Satoko's shirt had ripped down the chest, her ribbon untied and lying next to them on the floor.

"Ah." Satoko realized why Risa wasn't responding.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you're-you're-you're-y-y-you're…!"

Satoko sighed, her voice changing levels. "No point in hiding it now."

Risa's face paled. "YOU'RE A GUY!"


End file.
